The present invention relates to an arrangement for forming a floor covering, wall covering or ceiling covering having a substructure and at least one covering element fastened to the substructure by means of at least one latching connection. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for the assembly of a floor covering, wall covering or ceiling covering having a substructure and at least one covering element that is fastenable to the substructure by means of at least one latching connection.
In the prior art, in order to form a floor covering, wall covering or ceiling covering, the covering elements, which may be in the form for example of boards, planks or the like, are frequently screwed onto a substructure made of wood. This is not only time-consuming but also has the disadvantage that the screw heads can still be seen after completion of the assembly. In order to avoid these problems, it is already known to fasten covering elements to the substructure by means of latching connections. These latching connections, as are shown for example in DE 101 50 889 A1, US 2009/0094925 A1 and also in WO 2006/011173 A1, always have a type of barb in the prior art in order to avoid the covering element detaching from the substructure.
In the prior art, the covering elements are usually fastened to the substructure such that an air gap still remains between adjacent covering elements. In the case of covering elements made of wood, this primarily has the object of allowing moisture- and temperature-related swelling and shrinking of the material. In the case of covering elements made of some other material, for example plastics material, corresponding clearances are made for back ventilation or else for visual reasons or optionally also for compensating for temperature-related expansions and contractions.
The disadvantage of the intermediate spaces between the covering elements is that dirt and, especially in the outdoor area, also rotting material such as leaves, flowers and the like can fall through these intermediate spaces into the region of the substructure beneath the covering element or covering elements. Over the years, an accumulation of dirt and possibly also a rotting process then occurs in the region of the substructure beneath the covering elements. In order to be able to clear these undesired deposits, it is necessary in the prior art to remove the entire floor, wall or ceiling covering and subsequently completely refit it again. The material of the previous floor, wall or ceiling covering can then usually no longer be used or can only be used in part for this refitting.